


You Are the Best Thing About This Place

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Theatre AU, arts school au, dancer smackle, dancer zay, instrumentalist lucas, riley has an eating disorder, thespian farkle, thespian riley, vocalist and visual arts maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus are two of the star drama students and the John Quincy Addams Academy of Art, the best boarding school and best arts school in New York.  Despite their talents, Farkle can always tell when Riley is acting, and that’s what she’s been doing every time she says “I’m fine.”<br/>For GMW Bingo Prompts Farkle Minkus + "I'm Fine" + Arts School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Best Thing About This Place

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING major focus on eating disorders  
> Also they're in boarding school- co ed dorms

     Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus are two of the star drama students and the John Quincy Addams Academy of Art.  Despite their talents, Farkle can always tell when Riley is acting, and that’s what she’s been doing every time she says “I’m fine.”

     The two thespians were sitting in the caf, waiting for their friends.  Maya would be coming from vocal class, Lucas would be coming from guitar privates, Zay from ballet, and Smackle from acro.  They had been at a rehearsal for Beauty and the Beast, but the meeting had only been to collect their scripts and go over rehearsal times and expectations, so they were let out early.

     As the leads, they had the most to learn, and so decided to pass the time by running lines.  In typical fashion, they were so invested in their rehearsal that they didn’t notice the other four join them.

     “Riley, are you ill?  You don’t have any food.” Smackle observed.

     “I’m fine, Smackle, I just had a big breakfast.”

     Farkle shot Riley a look, trying to hide his disbelief from the others.  Riley hadn’t had breakfast that morning.  He finished eating quickly and stood.

     “Sorry guys, Riles and I need to sort out some rehearsal details,” he invented.  “We’ll see you in Gen Ed?”

     If Riley was the slightest bit confused, she didn’t let it show.  She grabbed her script from the table and followed her best friend.

     They walked back to their residence, sitting at the window in Riley’s dorm.

     “Farkle, what’s going on?”

     “I know how easy it is to lie to the others, but I can read you better than that.  You’re not fine.  And I was with you at breakfast, remember?  You didn’t have anything.  What’s going on?”

     “The stage adds ten pounds,” she whispered.

     “Riley…”

     “It does, Farkle, you know that it does.  I already stand out enough because of my height, I don’t want to look like the damn Hulk up there!”

     “Riles…  Are you anorexic?” he asked softly, allowing the girl to lay her head in his lap.

     “It’s called EDNOS.  Eating disorder not otherwise specified.  Basically I try not to eat, but when I do, I purge.  It’s kind of a combination of anorexia and bulemia.”

     Farkle froze.  He had his suspicions, and had for a while, but for the first time, he wished he had been wrong.

     “I don’t know what to do, Farkle.  I thought that I had it under control, but I don’t think so anymore.  I’m scared.  I know that if I continue, I could get really sick or die, but if I stop, I’m going to gain back all of the weight that I lost, and more.”

     “I’ve got you, Riles.  We’ll get through this.  I have a suggestion…”

     “What is it?” Riley asked hesitantly.

     “We start slow.  Maybe a small bowl of oatmeal for breakfast, when you can.  Salad for lunch and dinner, and some small portion of protein at dinner.  You don’t have to have all of that every day, but at least one, no matter how small the portion is.  And we can book one of the dance rooms to practice choreo, or even to run old choreo, and we can go to the gym together.  I’m with you every step of the way.  Do you think you can do that?”

     “I think so,” she smiled softly.  “Thank you, Farkle.  I love you.”

     “I love you too, Riles.  I’m always here for you.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a JQA Academy for the Arts series, thoughts?


End file.
